


Cry Your Heart Out Baby

by TheQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: Five times Keith cried on camera and one time he didn’t.





	Cry Your Heart Out Baby

**One.**

“No!”

Lance laughs behind the camera and Hunk watches the screen rattle despite Lance’s attempts to keep his snickers in check. Somewhere off screen Shiro says, “Yes!”

“No!” Keith cries and Hunk can see the shine in his eyes. In the background he can make out the faintest festive music. The floor is already covered in half-ripped wrapping paper and open boxes. “No!”

“Babe,” Lance laughs and this time the screen moves and Hunk sees Shiro holding something wrapped in a red bow. “Merry Christmas.”

“Are you serious?” Keith cries, jumping out of his seat on the sofa to meet Shiro half way, pulling the red bundle from his brother to nestle it close to his arms. “No! No!”

“He’s real babe,” Lance says and Keith is already crying big fat sobs as he pulls the puppy close to his chest. Hunk can make out the barest flickers of a pink tongue against Keith’s cheek as the camera shakes with Lance’s joy.

The camera closes up on Keith’s face. He’s smiling as he cries. “He’s mine?” Keith whispers. He pulls the puppy even closer and Hunk is worried for a moment the puppy is going to argue but it just barks softly and lick’s Keith’s cheek.

“He’s all yours, Buddy,” Shiro says off screen but Hunk can tell he’s smiling.

“Mine!” Keith laughs as the tears run. “Oh my Go--.”

“Okay,” Hunk says looking at Lance on the bed as the video starts to loop again. “You win. That was the cutest thing I have ever seen.”

Lance smiles as he drapes himself half-on-half-off the bed. “Told you so.”

.

**Two.**

Lance shifts awkwardly as the camera is pushed closer to his face. “You sure I look good?”

“Amazing,” his mother reassures as she re-enters the room. Lils pushes the camera close enough that she can see her brother’s unfairly clean pores in the preview screen.

“Is that a pimple?” she asks innocently.

Lance screeches and darts into the next room. Her mother tuts her tongue sharply and Lils shrugs innocently. From downstairs, Alex yells, “He’s here!”

From the bathroom they both hear a loud crash and another yell before Lance is out the door like a bat out of hell. “He’s not supposed to be here yet!” Lance cries, taking the steps two at a time. Lils does her best to keep up and keep the camera straight.

No way she was missing her big brother’s first date with _Keith Kogane_.

By the time Lils reaches the living room its to catch the exact moment her brother freezes and it all starts to set in. She adjusts the screen and watches her brother gasp, “I can’t do this.”

She rolls her eyes. Her sensible brother comes to the rescue.

“Dude,” Alex says grabbing Lance by the shoulders. “He is right outside. He is here. He is ready. You have thought of nothing else for the last seven years and it is about to happen and if you chicken out god so help me I will break every eye shadow palette in yours and Lil’s bedroom.”

“Hey!”

Lance takes a deep breath and stands up straight. “He’s here.”

“He’s here,” Alex echoes.

Behind her, Lil hears her mother laugh quietly.

“I can do this…” Lance asks.

“You can do this,” Alex promises.

Lil moves closer as Lance approaches the door. “I can do this,” Lance repeats. “I can do this… Oh my god I can’t…”

The doorbell rings.

Three things happen.

One, Lance grabs for the doorknob.

Two, Alex throws the door open before anyone can properly react.

Three, Lils catches Keith _motherfucking_ Kogane burst into tears at the sight of her stupid, handsome brother.

.

**Three.**

Keith eyes the camera warily as Pidge urges him forward. “You’re not trying to scare me again?” he asks.

Pidge shrugs innocently as Hunk snickers behind the lens.

“I trust neither of you,” Keith says glaring into the camera before turning back to the ominous looking dark wood door in front of them. “Why are we at you’re house, Pidge?”

Pidge shrugs, just her shoulder captured on screen as Hunk moves in front to get a better angle of Keith’s face. Keith sends Hunk another stink eye for his trouble.

“Just trust us,” Pidge urges, nudging Keith slightly. “Dude just open the door.”

Keith grumbles something under his breath, to quiet for Hunk or the Camera to pick up. “I swear if you two…”

“Open the door,” Hunk urges.

Keith rolls his eyes and opens the door.

Keith will deny it for the rest of his life but Hunk has it on film. For the first few moments, there is silence as Keith stands in wide-eyed shock. The tears are near explosive – Keith has always been a rather ugly crier, Lance will say – and finally there will be loud ugly sobs as Keith welcomes his brother home from the war with a hug.

.

**Four.**

The wedding was beautiful.

Keith watches as his brother and new sister-in-law walk off the dance floor as their song ends just as the wedding cameraman turns his annoying spotlight on him. He squints and can feel the pull of dried tears on his cheeks.

“I can’t believe you cried,” Lance teases.

Once upon a time, Keith would have taken offense. But he’s not nineteen anymore. He’s always been the sort to feel everything all at once; it just took him some time to get over the anger response. He rolls his eyes. “I’m allowed to cry at my brother’s wedding, Lance.”

 _He looks beautiful_ , Keith thinks, unabashedly starring at his boyfriend of four years. There is something wonderful about being able to say that: boyfriend of four years. There had been a point when Keith had been convinced they’d barely make a week but here they were.

Lance blushes and swats softly at Keith’s arm. “Stop that,” he grins.

Keith leans over to kiss him on the cheek.

“But still,” Lance teases, “When we met I never thought bad boy Keith Kogane was a crier.”

Keith shrugs and turns to the dance floor where the DJ is saying something without his mic. Wasn’t he supposed to give a speech at some point?

“Do you think you’ll cry at our wedding?” Lance continues.

Keith shrugs and smiles, “Maybe.”

“Well,” Lance says and Keith turns to look at him just as he gets down on one knee.

“No,” Keith hisses, the spotlight of the camera starting to make sense. “Lance I swear to… Lance!”

Lance smiles that smug shitty smile of his and pulls out a ring. “I guess we’ll just have to find out.”

The camera makes sure to pick up the tears in the corner of Keith’s eyes as he accepts the ring.

.

**Five.**

Keith definitely cries at the wedding.

And the reception.

And the after party.

.

.

.

**One.**

“I can’t believe you’re crying,” Keith teases from behind the camera, zooming in on the small bundle in Lance’s arms.

“Shut up,” Lance sniffles. Their friends and family have made themselves scares, heading downstairs to the kitchen to start putting the food and presents away and clean up the mess left over from the welcome home party.

“It’s adorable,” Keith teases, moving the camera to ensure both little Ilia and Lance are in focus “You and her.”

“What are we doing?” Lance asks, tears streaming down his face as he looked down at the little girl in his arms with a look of such awe and love that Keith could feel tears prickling in the corner of his own eyes.

“Starting a new family,” Keith promises.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a late Christmas gift! Happy Holidays everyone. Hope you're all enjoying your holidays. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think. ^^
> 
> And please support me on my tumblrs: queenmogar117.tumblr.com [main] & thequeen117.tumblr.com [writing blog].


End file.
